Not of this world
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: I wanted to write a fic like this for quite a while now. Just know that it includes a drunk otaku scientist. Rewrite
1. Introduction

My Name is Ethan Ulandos Sanchez.

And this, is how two fictional characters Entered my life.

How? Oh boy. That is the Least of my worries right now.

Why? Because I just shit my pants in fear as Ruby of RWBY just has me a Gunpoint and her Sister Yang is about ready to beat me to bloody death.

Let me recap...

(One day earlier.)

Ethan yawns as he finishes reading trashy fanfiction and giving criticism.

"God I'm tired. I need to sleep soon though." He wines.

He stretches and heads to his Dresser to Change into a White T-Shirt and blue, white and grey Plaid Pajama pants. And before that he did all the necessities for Bedtime.

"It's still an Hour away. So I'll just fuck around the Internet for a Bit." Ethan says.

He opens his Laptop and goes to a Reddit Thread.

"Nope. Nope. Boring. Oh?" He clicked a link and the title said this: **BRING A FICTIONAL CHARACTER TO LIFE TODAY! **

"Eh feck it. If anything I'll just waste enough Time." Ethan says.

He read through the site and decided to Fuck it and Typed in two Names.

"Ruby Rose of RWBY and Yang Xaio Long of RWBY. Reason: a pair of friends. Maybe more but really for the Friends. Don't mind." Ethan types. He presses enter and shuts down the Laptop.

"Time for bed." Ethan says before placing his Glasses away and setting his Phone clock up.

He closes his eyes while his Request is being sent through a Tube.

That tube drops it as a Sheet of Paper out into the hands of a Blue haired Mad Scientist with Spiky hair.

"Eh, fuck it. Maybe this will fill a Perverted author's carnal desires. Or just fuck around. I don't give a fuck." Rick says before throwing the sheet into a random machine.

(Later.)

Ethan scowls as the alarm Blares in his room. He was about to turn when it Stops.

"No... I wanna sleep..."

Wait.

Ethan grabs his Glasses case to see that Ruby was in her Pajamas right besides him and Yang was also asleep on the other side of him. Only Ruby had her weapon and was Cuddling with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

(Now.)

"What the hell did you try to do on us you bastard!?" Yang yells.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO A THING! THE REAL QUESTION IS WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? AND HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Ethan yells.

Yang tightens her grip.

"DAMMIT ANSWER ME! YOU TRIED TOUCHING ME AND MY SISTER DID YOU!?" Yang yells.

"FUCK NO! I'D BE KEVIN THEN! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANNA BE KEVIN THEN!" He yells.

He almost blacks out from the lack of Oxygen until Ruby says something he can't remember and he feels his Throat get released.

He gasps and coughes violently.

"The hell is going on?" He asks anyone.

"I think this Message Explains it." Ruby says as she opens a Letter. In it is a sheet of paper and Two Flash drives. One red with a Silver rose, and one yellow with a Burning heart emblem.

"Dear Ethan Ulandos Sanchez, I am A Deity of Probability. I have seen your request of Friends in these two people and have taken these two from their universe through a recent Dust accident and put them to sleep. Enjoy. As for why? I wish to make you happy. In these flash drives are the ready to be printed Documents for both sisters. Clothes will be delivered in two minutes after Reading this note." Ruby reads.

"Okay. Who else is Calling Bullshit?" Ethan asks.

"I./I." The sisters sync.

Ding dong.

"Oh you've got to be fucking with me!" Ethan says before answering the door.

A mailman with Packages in his arms and a dolly sttod there.

He was asked to sign and He begrudgingly did.

"Well fucking hell. He aint lying. But, why did my request work though? I just wanted to waste time before bed for fucks sake!" Ethan yells.

"You okay?" Ruby asks.

"No. Because i just took you away from your friends and family by carelessly doing something to waste time of all things. So no I'm not okay." Ethan says.

"No no! You didn't know. And I should be sorry that i tried beating you up. Yang says.

"No you were right to. I looked like i just got you two to join me for a drunken threesome last night. Fuck I'm such a horrible person." Ethan slumps.

Ruby pats his back.

"It's okay. You clearly didn't think this would happen. But, where are we?"

Ethan sighs before answering.

"Earth. Year 2019 almost 2020 and here you guys belong to a TV show. Yes its true because i can prove it. Grab my laptop and I'll show you. And give me the Flash drives as well. Maybe i can find something." Ethan says.

He grabs the flash drives and takes the laptop.

He opens it and instantly a Porn video is open.

"God dammit Chad! I told you to stop watching Porn! I got enough viruses from the IPhone incident!" Ethan shouts to some guy.

"ITS CALLED GAME OF THRONES YOU TWAT!" Chad yells.

"GAZE UPON MY PASTURE OF FUCKS I SHOULD GIVE! LOOK HOW BARREN IT IS!" Ethan yells back.

Yang snickers.

"Well now. With that imagery in mind lets check what these things have." Ethan mopes.

"Who is Chad?" Ruby asks.

"Just some fucking idiot who thinks he can just live here because his mother kicked his bitch ass out. When he SHOULD GET A GODAMN JOB ALREADY AND GET THE FUCK OUTA MY HOUSE YOU FUCKER!" Ethan explains whilst yelling the last bit.

"I HEARD THAT YOU SHIELD LOVING ASSHAT!"

"YOU WANT TO THROW DOWN YOU SHIT FOR BRAINED FAILED ABORTION! I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THAT PROSTHETIC LEG FOR CHEATING THE SYSTEM FOR INSULT RISING OF THE SHEILD HERO IF YOU GO DOWN THIS PATH MAN!" Ethan yells.

"YOU CANT DO IT! AND GT IS BETTER THAN SHEILD HERO!"

"Oh that son of a bitch." Ethan says whilst throwing his chair aside to walk out. He heads to the next room and Ruby and Yang could Hear the guy being essentially beaten to near death by Ethan.

When he gets back his Shirt was torn showing his somewhat muscles and holding a bloody prosthetic leg.

"He just had to mention GT. He could've got away with insulting Sheild Hero but NOOOOO. He just had to say that sinful trash was better. Now he can go suffer in the snow outside." Ethan sighs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yang shouts.

"Dude had to mention GT." Ethan states.

He sits back down not noticing Ruby's blush.

"Well the files do confirm the legal shit here. As for identities you have the same names but luckily your presence wont cause a paradox if you meet your creators because you would look extremely different and have different names to them. One worry is definitely gone." Ethan states.

"Creators?"

"Right you don't know. Here, watch this CD. I'm gonna go clean to blood off my House." Ethan says while throwing the leg into a closet.

(Later)

"So, we are fictional characters?"

"Well yes but no at the same time. I think what happened is your spirits were taking from an alternative universe and where given to copies of your bodies and placed in my universe where you are a fictional character. As for any further questions i don't know. But i do plan on returning you two." Ethan states.

"Wait, what." Ruby asks.

"You damn well know it Rosebud! I wouldn't be a Scientist if i don't work on fixing a mistake i did after all! I promise i will get you home or my name is Dr. Sanchez!" Ethan says while balancing on a chair.

He is tackle hugged (crushed) by Ruby as she yells thank you over and over again.

"Well looks like your stuck with us Sanchez. But, where are we gonna sleep?"

Ruby and Ethan stop at this.

"Oh shit you're right. Ah just sleep in my room or the couch. I'll sleep in Chads old room and get it set up for you ladies later." Ethan says.

He is dropped by ruby and he can now breathe.

"I gotta go now though. Don't head out because you will need a guide and this culdesac is so confusing. Just absord the culture i got here and do whatever. Just don't go in the shack. I got a bug bomb going off there."

Ethan heads out later in his work attire and thus ends the chapter.


	2. Beginnings

Ethan yawned as he walked into the house.

"Hey!" Ruby says. She was watch Ben 10. Yang was watching Die Hard.

"Hey." Ethan says.

Three. Two. One.

He runs back into the doorway and see's Ruby Fucking Rose and Yang Xaio Long in his living room.

"Oh shit. It wasn't a hallucination." Ethan says.

He shakes his head and runs to his shed to grab a scanner.

He runs back in and ends up tripping over the prosthetic leg.

"Agh! Son of a whore! Should've seen that comming." He says. He hops into his room anand begins scanning the air.

After a second it begins wailing and beeping.

"So it is possible. Then if i can get a gateway link made then i can possibly create a link to their universe and mine." Ethan theorizes.

"What are you doing?" Yang asks as she sees the man theorizing.

"Well i don't know right now. If i had a power source like your Dust i could create a link by combing a powersource from my world. But like i said i don't know where to start." Ethan explains.

He sniffs in frustration but notices the air seeming more static.

He turns around to see a Ball-o-lightning forming.

He uses his scanner to contain it and the electric ball of energy begins to morph.

"What the?" Yang asks no one in general.

"-ello...Ru...ang..." It spoke.

"Hello?" Ethan asks it.

He adjusts a few dials and the morphing ball of energy shows itself as a screen. And behind it is Weiss and Blake.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ethan yells.

"OH MY GODS WEISS! BLAKE!" Yang yells.

"WHAT!" Ruby yells as she runs in.

"Oh thank gods you're okay." Weiss says.

"What happened!?" Blake asks.

"Yeah that might've been my fault. I was doing a teleportaion experiment and somehow these two were the result." Ethan says and bluffs.

He holds a note saying not to mention what really happened.

Yang nods and continues.

"And apparently the Multiverse is real because there is no such thing as Grimm here."

"WHAT!?" They yell.

Glynda comes into view.

"How?"

"Well i may have a theory why. In my world we have something called the Multiverse Theory. It says that any possibilty that can happen will happen in some alternative universe. Another theory called the Media link theory also supports this as vadious media can be real in some new universe. For instance you guys along with Yang and Ruby are part of a Web show here. This links our worlds together and gives the neccasary links needed to provide temporal space time gateways with specific criteria on both worlds to open." Ethan explains.

Ozpin came into view. "So what you're suggesting is if we can recreate the events that happened on both our worlds we can actually create a gateway to your world and to ours?" Ozpin asks.

"Theoretically yes. But i worry for the Space time continuem. I do plan on bringing Yang and Ruby back don't get me wrong. But i am only one man and one man is bound make mistakes Ozpin." Ethan explains.

"I see." He says.

"For now i got this screen to your world working and plan to isolate it to a perfect vessel. I suggest you do the same with the best scientists you have and we can hopefully work together on a gateway." Ethan suggests.

"I plan on that." Ozpin declares.

"Good but question. How long has it been since the Dust accident? These two have been here for about 8 hours now." Ethan asks.

"About one hour." Ozpin answers.

"I see. No matter. I can work with this. When hou have everything set up i will know. Let their parents know that their daughters are alright and i do plan on bringing them back." Ethan says as the screen fades off.

He adjusts his scanner and grabs it and places a cord from it into the TV in his lab. He grabs a few tools and after a few sparks the scanner was now hooked up to the TV.

"Alright. That should turn on when they get their side done with. I will need a communication system though." Ethan mumbles.

"So, there is a chance that we can go home?" Ruby asks.

"So far. Its about a 64.7% chance. And i plan on making that percent higher than One hundred." Ethan declares.

"Yay!" Ruby says. She quickly hugs Ethan (read: crush his spine) in celebration.

"OW OW OW OW! RUBY I CAN'T GET YOU HOME WITHOUT MY SPINE!" Ethan yells.

"Oh! Sorry." Ruby says.

"Its okay. Atleast i now know that your Strength is enough to hold Crescent Rose. But then why aren't you trained in Hand to hand Combat." Ethan asks.

"You know her. She's too attached to her Crescent Rose. I tried to get her to train but it just doesn't work." Yang sats while Ethan realligns his spine.

"Well that stops now." Ethan declares.

"Wait what?" Ruby asks.

Ethan then hits his fingers into her forehead. One twitch later and she gets launched into the wall.

"I can barely lift a couple ten pound sacks of iron dust. But with one ounce of strenght i could easily kill you with the right technique." Ethan says.

Yang was astonished at this.

"While your under my roof i will train you in My patented Physic's Close Combat.

"But why?"

"BECAUSE THAT FLAW OF DEPENDING ON A WEAPON WILL GET YOU ALMOST KILLED RUBY!" Ethan declares. He tenses up and instantly he appears behind Ruby and throws her to the ground. Twisting her arm.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Ruby exclaims.

"In an Episode where you fall into the White Fang's base without your weapon you tried to punch a grunt without aura with an Aura enhanced Punch. Due to weak form you failed at this and was captured by Roman Torchwick. I plan on changing that. And Yang will get to help." Ethan explains while releasing Ruby.

"But-" Ruby starts her Puppy dog eye but-

**Smack! **

"NEIN! SIE WERDEN GEBILDET!" Ethan yells in german. His eyes where covered by a black screen with cybernetics and he slams a ruler down onto a desk.

"And i don't wan't to hear any pissing and moaning and groaning like a little bitch because you got seperated by your precious baby. Be lucky i won't be like my Teacher and send you in the desert naked and being chased by his lap dog for failing." Ethan says. "Wait what!?" Yang and Ruby sync.

**Smack! **

"GENUG! IHR TRAINING BEGINNT JETZT!" Ethan yells. He grins sadistically as the screen goes black.


	3. Training a Rose to bloom

**Bam! **

Another throw to the wall was Ruby's new pain as Ethan twisted her leg and threw her into the wall.

"Come on Ruby. You got to let me have it." Ethan complains. He was in a Black tank top and gym shorts.

Ruby herself was sporting a sports bra and gym shorts. Along with her cloak.

"I can't! I'm just Useless without my weapo-" **Bonk! **"OW!"

"STILLE! Du bist nicht nutzlos! I've been able to get your strength up to Yang's casual one ton weight support in your arms. 4 tons of weight support in your legs to account for your semblance. And all around a strong healthy body that can now expertly weild Nora's Hammer. So don't say that you cant. Now. Hit me!" Ethan yells.

Ruby scowls and throws a punch. It was enhanced by aura.

Ethan scowls and throws her over him and into the floor.

"NEIN! NO AURA!" He yells.

He throws her up and roundhouse kicks her into the padded wall causing her back to hit it and her to stumble forward and stand up.

"I said no aura. Until we can get you to throw a normal human punch that can cause a single peice of wood to have an indentation of a dent in it. Then we go to Aura. Where you get to add your semblance into your training." Ethan says.

He throws a towel at her and grabs his stuff.

"We're done training. It seems it's useless to teach you." He grumbles.

"What?" Ruby asks.

Yang scowls but then sees the smirk on Ethan's face.

"It's obvious you can't fight without your weapon. No wonder you suck. Take away a single item and you're as useless as a pile of feces. Only to provide nourishment to plants." He finishes.

He brings his fist up and mentally counts to three with his fingers as Ruby rushes him and Roundhouse kicks him in the face.

He gets launched into the wall. Cracking it.

"780 pounds of force. With Aura that may amount to triple the amount and is currently enough to shatter stone." Ethan casually states.

Ruby and Yang were dumbfounded.

"You may just have hope yet Rose." Ethan smiles. Not a sadistic one. A genuine smile of kindness.

Then he is instantly in front of Ruby to punch her gut. "But not yet." He states as she gets launched into the air and kicked away. Instead of falling down Ruby lands on her feet and unknowingly goes into a Muay Thai stance.

Yang cheers at this ignoring the fact that she was holding a 3 ton weight in her hand made of super dense materials.

"Perfect. The way i got my fighting stance was through various beatings by my master. You seem to go for Muay Thai and Kickboxing. Me? I actually have invented mine." Ethan states.

"Really?" Yang asks.

"Yep. Now Yang, since you are more inclined to Kickboxing would you like to demonstrate?" Ethan asks.

"Sure. Been waiting to kick your ass for hurting Rubes." Yang declares.

"Oh you can try." Ethan says while going into his stance. It was a mix of different styles but one thing he had that was unique to it was he had his middle fingers out.

"Oh you son of a-" yang starts but Ethan just kicks her in the face before grabbing her bra's edge to throw her around him.

"Manchar Thrasher Style. (Dirty Thrasher Style)" Ethan announces before Crane kicking Yang and following up with a Hook and jab. She blocks the hook and Jab and begins fighting back.

"I don't give a shit about Honor. Now FIGHT!" Ethan yells before rushing Yang with a combo of Kicks and jabs. Yang activates her Semblance and when the hair flew upwards Ethan tripped her and grabbed her hair to throw her into the ground over and over again.

"YOU RELY TOO DAMN MUCH ON THAT SEMBLANCE!" Ethan yells before throwing her into a support beam back first.

He flips backward on his hands and feet as Yang gets up and her Aura begins to flare to extreme levels.

He lands and holds thre fingers up.

Yang begins charging.

"Three."

She jumps.

"Two."

Her aura vanishes and shocks her.

"**One.**" Ethan finishes before using his Knee to hit her jaw.

He elbows the top of her head as well and punches her face with his other hand. This manages to defeat her.

"And Scene." Ethan declares with a bow. He winks at the camera as the screen goes black.


End file.
